Vegeta-Warriors
by Blaque Cell
Summary: The second part of the Post Cell Saga, in which Vegeta must deal with losing his only rival. Can Vegeta live as a warrior any longer now that Goku is gone? This story is intertwined with the upcoming third chapter, "Bulma-Memeries". Enjoy!!!


VEGETA-WARRIORS

  
  


Two weeks. That's how long it had been since the Cell Games. That's how long it had been since Kakarot died. Vegeta's life had been painfully dismal since then. With Kakarot gone, their was nobody worth fighting. The only person who may have been worthy of fighting was Vegeta's own son, Trunks, but he was gone, on the way back to his own time to destroy the androids. Vegeta didn't even want to bother asking Gohan for a number of reasons. For one, he knew that Gohan would lose his fighting spirit. Gohan wasn't like the rest of them. He was too human. The only man who was worthy of being called Vegeta's rival was Kakarot.

  
  


"Why, Kakarot? Why did you have to die? There just isn't a challenge worthy of facing anymore...I have to admit, you were the only one on this planet who could face me. I still remember when we fought a few years ago. You, and only you, could contend with me. And ever since that day, I have yearned to face you in combat again, but the opportunity always slipped away from my grasp. And now, that opportunity is gone..."

  
  


Vegeta sat on top of the Capsule Corp. building with his eyes closed. In his head he repeatedly ran the image of Goku disappearing with Cell like a video tape that was stuck on Rewind. That image would never leave his mind. He would never forget it, nor would he allow himself to forget it. Even though he didn't particularly like Kakarot, he did respect him as a fighter. That was enough to console him. The fact that they were both warriors.

  
  


"You're a cruel trickster, Kakarot. But I get your message. By making me torture myself with your memory, you've basically told me that you'll be back to make an ass out of me. I suppose that does make sense. I know you, Kakarot, and I know that you won't stay down for long. Even if it's for one fleeting moment, you will be back. And when you return, you and I will fight like true warriors. I'll be ready, so you had best get ready too, Kakarot."

  
  


Vegeta jumped off of the roof and landed on the lawn. He turned, walked to the front door, and pounded on it. Nothing happened at first, so he pounded on it again. Still nothing happened, so he charged a little Ki and pounded it once more.

  
  


"Open up, woman! I want in!" yelled Vegeta.

  
  


Slowly the door opened, and out came Bulma, who was drying her hair with a towel. She had on a green robe and a pair of bunny slippers. Vegeta took a moment to note that she did look very sexy, with the exception of a very pissed-off looking expression of her face.

  
  


"Damn it, Vegeta, I was trying to take a shower," said Bulma.

  
  


"So that's what took you so long. Well, it's about time because I'm ready to come in," said Vegeta.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Don't push your luck, mister. I'm not even sure why I should let you be a guest in my house," said Bulma.

  
  


"Why not? I've already been in your bed," replied Vegeta with a smirk.

  
  


Vegeta walked past Bulma into the house. There was a long hallway to his left, which he proceeded to walk through. As he walked, Bulma slowly walked behind him. They both walked to the end of the hall and entered a very large room. In this room was a Gravitron, which was built in the house by Dr. Briefs in case anyone needed some impromptu training. Vegeta grabbed a towel and slung it over his shoulder, then he stepped up to the Gravitron. Before he could enter it, he felt Bulma's hand on his shoulder.

  
  


"Do you think about it much?" asked Bulma.

  
  


"...All the time," replied Vegeta.

  
  


"Do you miss him?"

  
  


"I never said I miss Kakarot. I don't even like the fool. It's just that we are both warriors. I respect that in him. That's why I'm going to start training, because when he comes back, I'll be ready."

  
  


Vegeta entered the Gravitron, turned the gravity up to 300, and began his training. And high above him, Goku smiled.

  
  


"I'll be ready too, Vegeta," said Goku.


End file.
